


Cita a ciegas

by Kai_The_Kat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also he's a sap, viktor is a dork
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_The_Kat/pseuds/Kai_The_Kat
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Yuuri está en un restaurante esperando una cita a ciegas que le ha organizado Phichit. ¿Qué puede ir mal?Tal vez que el supuesto pretendiente no aparezca... Y en su lugar vaya otra persona.AU en el que son todos universitarios.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico aquí y además voy y lo hago en español... ¡Espero que os guste! Y si hablais inglés puede que os interese uno que subiré en unas semanas.

Yuuri empezaba a impacientarse. Su cita no llegaba y él no hacía más que mirar a la puerta. Miró el móvil y volvió a mandar un mensaje a Phichit.

“Sigue sin aparecer…”

La respuesta no tardó ni medio minuto, el tailandés estaba simepre pegado al teléfono.

“Uf… lo siento, pero de verdad que aparecerá, parecía muy interesado…”

Yuuri solo suspiró de nuevo y abrió una app para entretenerse.

 

-¿Viktor? ¡Viktor! -preguntó Mila alzando levemente la voz-. ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

El de cabellos plateados se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con la mirada un poco perdida todavía. Ladeó la cabeza forzando al máximo su concentración.

-No estaba escuchando, obviamente -rió Georgi-. Bastante hacía comiendose con los ojos al chico que está en esa mesa -dijo señalando con la cabeza-.

-Ugh, tampoco es tan interesante lo que sueles decir -interpuso el más joven, Yuri Plisetsky-.

-Bueno, soy culpable de lo que dijo Georgi, pero no puedo evitarlo -contestó con un mohín-. ¿Habeís visto que carita? Se me parte el corazón de verle. ¿Quién deja plantada a una cosita tan adorable?

Sus acompañantes rodaron los ojos, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Viktor fuese por la vida enamorandose de gente desconocida. Seguramente a la hora de cenar habría olvidado al chico ese.

-Pero es que además es el día de san Valentín -añadió con tristeza en la mirada, desde luego que estudiar teatro le venía como anillo al dedo-.

Desde la mesa en la que estaban llevaban desde que había llegado viendo como cada vez que se abría la puerta miraba expectante. Una vez que Mila se había levantado y había pasado cerca le había oido decirle al camarero que estaba en una cita a ciegas. Pero aparentemente la persona había decidido dejarle plantado.

-Podría ir a sentarme con él… -murmuró Viktor-.

-Si no te conociera perguntaría si estás loco -comentó Yuri-. Pero por desgracia te conozco…

-Yo digo que lo hagas, ¿qué puede ir mal? -suplió Mila-.

-Por lo pronto que no pueda comer -contestó cínico Georgi-. Acabas de cenar con nosotros, te sentaría mal.

Viktor solo suspiró.

-Por hacerle sonreir, no me importaría…

 

Yuuri estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, asumiendo que su cita le había dado plantón. No pasaba nada… solo se iría a su piso, compraría un bote XL de helado de camino y se pondría a ver pelis románticas y comérselo hasta que él también fuera XL. En retrospectiva era un plan horrible… Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Pero de repente vio aparecer ante él a un hombre de cabellos gris-plateado y bastante alto. Se encontró de pronto con unos ojos azul cristal que le miraban como nadie le había mirado en mucho tiempo. El desconocido le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

-Siento llegar tarde, soy Viktor Nikiforov, soy tu cita a ciegas.

Yuuri no sabía exactamente el qué, pero algo pasó en el exacto momento en que el otro le ofreció la mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió un nudo en la garganta y mariposas en el estómago.

 

Esa noche, Phichit le pidió disculpas a Yuuri por su conocido que al final no se había presentado. Y un muy extrañado Yuuri tuvo que llamar al número que su supuesta cita le había dado al acabar, justo después de que ambos compartiesen un breve beso. El día acabó con algunas explicaciones vergonzosas por parte de Viktor, pero al menos a Yuuri le pareció mono.

 

Tres años más tarde, fue Phichit quien contó la anecdota de como se conocieron. Decidió que sería una buena parte de su discurso de padrino. Varios de los invitados ya sabían la historia (entre ellos Mila, Georgi y Yuri), pero los que no la conocían no pudieron evitar soltar algun que otro “aw”.

 

Y los dos vivieron felices y tuvieron un amor de cuento de hadas que solo creían posible en las películas románticas.


End file.
